


Richie Tozier and His Cool Ex-Hippie Parents

by angela_giuliani



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Parents Maggie and Wentworth Tozier, I guess???, Idk Eddie lives, If You Squint - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, It's Richie guys, It's kind of a fix-it????, Like three uses of the f-slur, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sorry guys I can't tag for shit, Tiny bit of angst at the beginning, but for the most part it's just fluff, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_giuliani/pseuds/angela_giuliani
Summary: My take on what happened after the infamous "Arcade Scene" After IT Chapter Two. Richie goes home expecting to be ignored by his parents, but ends up having a heart to heart with his mom instead. Fluff and Tozier Family Humor tm ensues.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Richie Tozier and His Cool Ex-Hippie Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's my redemption fic after my first one haha. Honestly kinda hate the last one I wrote, so here's this. I hope it's good. Comments and Kudos don't go unappreciated! Seriously, even if someone were to call me an actual piece of human garbage in a comment, I'd just be happy I got a comment lmao. Leave a Kudos if you feel I am deserving of such an honor! Enjoy the fic! I promise this one won't make you cry unless you're like SUPER sensitive, which I am and I laughed many times writing this so... :)

It would be completely fair to say that Richie Tozier was having one of the worst days of his life. Now, it hasn’t been as bad as the day Eddie broke his arm, but it’s a pretty fucking close second. He woke up from a nightmare at 3 AM, and of _course_ his stupid ADD brain wouldn’t let him go back to sleep. Then, once he decided to say _fuck_ _it_ and just get dressed for the day, he couldn't find his favorite shirt. And then after settling for a random button up from his closet, he went downstairs only to find out that they were out of breakfast food.

Now, usually after a bad Saturday morning like this, he’d decide to hit up the arcade and kick some random strangers’ ass at Street Fighter. Except today this random stranger happened to be Henry Bowers’ little cousin, and he got called some slurs and bullied out of the Aladdin with about thirty of his classmates watching.

And even _still_ his day continued to get worse. Because yeah, there’s a demon clown after him and his friends, and It knows just how to mess with you. So, after having a terrible morning, getting bullied about something that hit a little too close to home, and almost fucking _dying_ , it’s understandable that Richie would be a bit on edge with his parents. 

Now, don’t get him wrong, Richie _loves_ his parents, which is a lot more than most of the kids in Derry can say. His mother is sweet and caring, and his father is a big teddy bear that likes to joke around with his son. But, like any other adult in Derry, they’re completely oblivious to everything bad happening around them. Which is why it’s so surprising that they actually _notice_ something is wrong with their son. 

Granted, it’s pretty hard _not_ to notice something’s wrong when your son comes into the house shaking with tears streaming down his face, buy hey, it’s _Derry_ ; The adults usually wouldn’t notice if their kids were literally screaming what the problem was in their faces. 

Maggie’s unloading groceries when she hears Richie enter the house.

“Hey sweetie. How was the arcade?” She asks, albeit a bit distractedly, while putting away a can of peas. Richie, fully expecting whatever he was going to say to fly over his mother’s head, quips,

“Oh, y’know. The usual. Met someone cool, played a few rounds of Street Fighter with him, got a few slurs screamed at me from his older cousin while half my class heard, and then got shunned out. Normal Saturday morning if you ask-” He stops dead in his tracks when he turns to see his mom staring at him in shock. _FIX THIS!_ His mind screams at him.

“Lovely weekend pastime, if you ask me.” He adds in a terrible British accent. Maggie puts the groceries she was holding on the counter and lets out a small sigh.

“They called you slurs? Who, Chief Bowers’ kid?” She asks, sympathy evident in her voice, RIchie opens his mouth to say something when Maggie cuts him off.

“I swear to God, Richard, if you make a joke about this I won’t hesitate to throw a can at you.” Richie’s mouth snaps shut, and he seems to deflate a bit before answering.

“I mean yeah? Nothing he hasn’t called me before.” He says, voice barely above a whisper. Maggie sighs again, this time slower, as if she knows where this conversation is headed. 

“Like what? Like faggot?” Richie flinches a bit at the word before nodding. Maggie nods too, before grabbing her groceries again and turning back to the cabinets. Richie turns back to the stairs, thinking this conversation is over, until his mom speaks up again.

“Did it mean anything to you? Getting called that?” She asks, with almost nothing in her voice. Richie’s quick to deny anything.

“Wha- No! Of course not! Bowers was just being an asshole-” Maggie interrupts his stammering, holding up a hand. 

“Watch the language, kid.” She says with a slight smile, before continuing. “I’m not stupid, Richard, at least not when it comes to you. I’ve seen the way you look at Eddie.” Richie looks dumbstruck.

“I-”

“Let me finish, spawn. Maggie says with a laugh. “Your father has seen it too, with a bit of help. I love him, but let's just say he gave you all the common sense genes.” She smiles, this time more to herself. “Richie, we don’t care. We were hippies in the sixties, you could tell us you were _pregnant_ , and we probably wouldn’t bat an eye.” Richie scoffs a bit, despite the tears welling up in his eyes.

“You really don’t care if I’m… y’know? Richie asks while doing a flick of his wrist. Maggie giggles a bit,

“No, and neither will your dad. I’m pretty sure your friends wouldn’t care either _especially_ Eddie, she says with a dramatic wink. Richie rolls his eyes, but his blush is evident. 

“D-do you think…”, He starts hesitantly. Maggie nods. 

“I’ve known Eddie almost as long as I’ve known you. I know heart eyes when I see ‘em. Trust me, I look at your father every day. The guy practically _ogles_ at me.” Richie smirks at that. 

“Gross.” He says. Maggie feigns annoyance. 

“Oh, you’re telling _me_.” They both burst out laughing.

“Thanks, Mom.” Richie says sincerely, when they both calm down. 

“Anytime, Kid.” Maggie says with a smile.

 _Yeah._ Richie thinks a few years later, while he’s lying beside Eddie on their new bed in their small New York apartment. _I’ve got some pretty great parents._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I really like the ending to this haha. Leave a comment or Kudos if you feel like it! They don't go unnoticed! Hopefully this fic gave you a good laugh while we're all stuck in quarantine 2.0, at least in my state. Stay healthy, and don't forget to drink water! Love you guys! :)


End file.
